


Second Date

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunkenness, First Dates, Second dates, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So second date then," Magnus started, breaking the silence. "Can't be as bad as the first, right?"</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_demigods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_demigods/gifts).



A knock on the door sounded through the flat. Magnus's eyes darted from the mirror. He let out a low hiss. He had almost smudged his eyeliner. A few sprinkles of purple glitter decorated the side of his eyes, complimenting the glitter in his black hair. He had already jelled his hair into his usual spikes. He was wearing a light gray jacket with a striped shirt beneath it. He had gotten this shirt especially for this date, and he was looking forward to wearing it. Black skinny jeans completed his outfit.

A knock sounded through the flat again, except this time it was more timid, as if afraid to even knock. Smiling, Magnus capped his eyeliner and nearly ran down the stairs. Collecting himself, he opened the door. A drenched shadowhunter stood outside looking very out of place. He reminded Magnus of a drowned cat. Alec as wearing his usual characteristic black clothes. His sister had obviously picked them out for him, as he had to keep pulling down his shirt. He was wearing skinny jeans, and his barely touched the zipper on his pants. He looked quite soaked too. His hair was plastered to his forehead, water droplets running down his face. 

"Sorry," Alec explained quickly. "I just finished training, and Isabelle insisted she picked out clothes for me, and then I had to go to Brooklyn. It started raining ha-"

"It's fine," Magnus smiled at him. It looked as if the shadowhunter would run away from him any second minute. "Would you like to come in?"

He looked inside. "I'm soaked."

The warlock snapped his fingers, and Alec blinked as he was dried suddenly. Magnus smiled, holding the door opened to him. They both sat down on the couch together. He noticed Alec had distanced himself apart from each other like their first date, but not as severe as before.

"So, second date then." Magnus started, breaking the silence. "Hopefully it won't be a disaster as much as before, right?"

"I didn't think last time was a disaster." Alec said quietly.

He blinked,"You didn't?"

"No."

Moments of silenced passed.

"So...where are we going?" Alec started unexpectedly.

"Oh," The warlock said thoughtfully."I was thinking of going to this downworlder restaurant-don't worry, It'll be different."

"Okay." 

"So..should we go?" Magnus stood up, heading for the door. He stopped when Alec didn't follow him. The shadowhunter was still sitting timidly on the couch. 

"Hey, it's going to be different."  
Alec said nothing.

"I can glamour your runes, if you'd like."

That caught his attention. "Really?"

Magnus blinked. "Yeah, I mean, it's simple enough." 

"Okay," The shadowhunter's expression brightened. "So, what should I do?"

"Just stand still." 

Blue flames danced on Magnus's fingers. He started with Alec's arms, holding the flames over the runes. Alec's eyes widened as the runes disappeared under the blue flames. He caught the shadowhunter's surprised expression.

"Don't worry, it wears off in a few hours." 

They made their way to the restraunt, hailing a cab. The ride there was silent. Magnus spent the whole ride staring at his date. Fortunately, Alec hadn't noticed Magnus's cat eyes on him till he stepped out of the cab. Sensing the warlock's gaze at him, he had blushed a deep red color.

The restaurant, called The Fae Fling, was bustling with people. It was happy hour, the usual quiet bar filled with the sounds of varius downworlders socializing. Alec caught a vampire studying him on the way in. They seated themselves at a black booth, and Magnus saw another ex here. It had ended badly, but he had left Magnus, so there was a good chance his date would be interrupted by another ex. Alec was glancing around the restraunt with wide eyes. The band on the stage had started playing fairy music, the eerie music faint in the conversation filled room.

A waiter in a tuxedo walked up to them, holding a notepad and pen. He looked part fae  
"So, what would you like to order?" The young man asked.

"Er-" Alec hadn't looked at his menu at all since he'd sat down.

"We'll have two number fifteens, and two number twenty fours." Magnus interrupted. Inwardly, he sighed a breath of relief.

Number fifteen turned out to be a pasta dish, with a cream sauce. It was okay. Their drinks arrived, and the waiter set down two wine glasses. He poured wine into both of the glasses, and left. They ended up having a very nice night. However, when they were asking for the bill, Magnus noticed something. Alec Lightwood couldn't take alcohol. The shadowhunter had been babbling on aimlessly for the pass minute. Shit. In all of his years, he had never seen a drunk shadowhunter. Sure, he'd see a few tipsy, but never as drunk as his date was. Magnus quickly paid the bill, and pulled a giggling shadowhunter to his feet. Alexander was talking about how Jace was a knight, and how his sister was a fairy. Downworlders had started shooting glances at them. Magnus shot an apologetic glance, and pulled Alec by his arm outside the restraint.

"And you," Alec pointed at him. "You, you are an angel."

The warlock grinned, but said nothing, and hailed a cab. 

"You know what? I love you," He started yelling now. "I LOVE YOU."

Mundanes walking on the streets had started looking at him too.

"Sorry, my friend is drunk." He turned to his date. "I love you too my little shadowhunter, now be quiet."

Luckily, a cab had stopped in front of them, and Magnus guided a stumbling shadowhunter into it. The cab driver said nothing, and soon they arrived at his flat. The stairs had been the hardest part, trying to help Alec walk up without falling forward. Magnus guided him on the couch, laying him down.

"Okay, you're going to have to sleep now."

"But I'm not ti-red."

"You're going to need to sleep now, okay?" Magnus send gently, summoning a blanket. Alec would have one hell of a headache when he wakes up.

"Okay." Alec yawned broadly.

Several minutes later, he was fast asleep. The flat was dark, and it was around midnight. Magnus mulled over calling Isabelle and telling her bag out the sleeping shadowhunter in his living room, but decided against it. He'll deal with the consequences later.


End file.
